Somewhere Lost in Eternity
by sweetdreamsparadise
Summary: “When you killed me, you’ve also killed the kindness inside of me.” In an underground town full of criminals and lost souls, a group of assassinates betrays the leader. He has only one thing in mind… to kill those who killed him. Seifist


**_Somewhere Lost in Eternity_**

__

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy 8 characters nor do I own the place that it's set in. For entertainment purposes, I added and deleted things about the cities. It's for the story._**

**Summary:** "When you killed me, you've also killed the kindness inside of me." In an underground town full of criminals and lost souls, a group of assassinates betrays the leader. With hate vivid in his heart and pain enlarged in his body. He has only one thing in mind… to kill those who killed him. Seifist

______________________

__

_"Evil is like a shadow_

__

_--it has no real substance of its own_

__

_ it is simply a lack of light. _**__**

__

**_~Shakti Gawain_****_   
 _****__**

____________________________________-  
___

He could run for eternity and still be where he was.

The stench of the prison cell suffocated him. Sounds of metal clicked against the bars and heavy moaning of dead souls lingered in his head. His hand rested across his stomach as the days drifted away into the lazily sun. The boat drifted and swav in the wanders and the soul of the sea, outside of Galbadia Garden. The golden eyelashes rested upon his golden skin. At last, freedom reigned, rested idly between his fingers. 

Laughter still ranged in his ears, a constant reminder that nobody could be trusted. Even as he drifted there, alone in the boat, he knew that that was his destiny. To remain the lion that roared fierce in his heart and to remain solitude, for forever and for always. He tightened his eyes painfully as his hand slipped down to the deep core of the water. Why?

 He believed them; together they would defy the laws of the government, together… He crumbled his hand wandering hand into a fist, damn them. Damn them. They were breaking him, slipping into his soul. He wouldn't lose himself to them.

He wouldn't let a tear slip from his eyes for them. He would not be at their mercy! He begged to Hyne that he wouldn't be another fool of theirs. Those fucking illicit conniving bastards, they had them tangled in their webs of lies. Until finally, _finally_, Seifer Almasy was caught. He watched them slaughter those bodies one by one, listened to the cracking of bones and the spatter of blood. 

They would pay. They would… Seifer bet his life on it. 

The boat drifted onto shore, causing him to snap his eyes open, squinting as the rays of sun shined into his eyes. He smiled slightly as he glazed unto the Garden, watching the silver halo dance around it. His gunblade rested lightly upon his hips as he patted it. Kicking his boat into the water, he prowled his way towards the dark woods. He wasn't foolish, daylight wasn't a time to kill and get away with it. Night… night was the best. 

The haunting howls of the owls echoed throughout the dark woodland. Though it was bright as hell outside the woods, the long tree tops and everlasting greens hid the light from the moist place. Seifer plunged deeper into the forest, shivering as golden eyes peered at him. As if through him. It was that kind of forest. Peeping eyes behind every treetops and it seemed as if even the squirrels were out to get you. Their eyes with an evil glint glared as they nibbled greedily unto an acorn. Even they seem to know that Seifer Almasy was a wanted man.

A very wanted man. Somehow, Seifer Almasy always escaped not killed. Scratched and a few truffles were to be expected but one thing was known throughout the world, you could step on Seifer Almasy and squash him unto he bled, but killing him was a whole different matter. Even running knifes into his body, seemed useless. It seemed as though Hyne had a special place for Almasy in his heart, in the gutter. This time, as Seifer's life crept on unnoticed, Seifer was thankful. They would look in the execution room and realize it wasn't his body that sat crisped and burnt. No, they would see another's. Who?

Seifer did not know whose body but Seifer knew how. Guards were so easy to slip past by, especially since there were no bathrooms in the cellblocks and each prisoner had to be escorted to the lavatory by guard. He chuckled to himself as he slashed another prickling plant branch, reaching out to get him. Seifer Almasy had a knack for getting out of sticky situations. He was willing to still his unnoticed, no existing life. It wasn't hard to do, especially being thrown out of jail for shit's sakes. Well escaping, well actually should've been executed but that didn't go as plan, did it?

The jail was a real shithole. Lights hanged loosely from the lamps that hung from the ceiling, threatening to fall and smash unto what? It didn't honestly matter. The light from the "lamps" were dim and the place reeked with rusting pipes that leaked when it rained. It didn't matter if it was a bad storm or a little drizzle, it poured in the cells. This caused rats' red eyes glaring at you when you close your eyes to take a little rest. (That you didn't get much of anyways because at three in the morning it was time to rid the city of monsters) It didn't matter that there was a food served on actual dining ware or nothing… food disappeared from time to time, Seifer blamed the rats. The guards blamed the prisoners. The guards who believed in no sympathy, slapping the heavy metal on a prisoner's body when they felt they had the upper hand. Measly, rat eyed guards that Seifer took out in a few punches. The cuts and bruises were worth it when he thrown a certain guard into the electric chair and bolted the hell out of D-District. 

It wasn't like the guard had a wife or anything and if he did; Seifer honestly could say he felt bad. For the family at least, they didn't deserve a fuckface father or husband like that guard. Sympathy was long gone from his heart. His heart blackened with rage and hatred. The ill humor in his heart kicked up a notch, he would be lying if he said that he didn't chuckle a bit after he pulled the switch. He didn't stay for goodbyes. It would be a long train of those. Saying goodbye to all those "wonderful" memories that he was always going to cherish. Okay, so he didn't laugh all that much. He was too much in a hurry to get the shit out of there, grab his gunblade, and slaughter people while trying to get out alive. But he did manage to get a chuckle out before he reached the door and before he thought he was a goner. That was another story, not to interesting since Seifer sliced the guard's fingers off for grabbing Seifer in the first place. Well, that was the story, it ended right there. Seifer slicing the fingers off of a mid thirties guard and running straight out of the door and ran for another six miles until he came across a river and conveniently a boat. 

His luck has changed.

At last, behind the last tree branch, laid a wooden cabin, abandoned and covered with leaching vines. With a flick of a wrist, Seifer's gunblade was back into the poach that rested on his hips, and Seifer was somewhere near home. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the wood and kicked opened the door. Still as he left it. Bare and empty. He wouldn't be there for long. The only thing that rested there was a television (for entertainment and the news) and appliances to cook the food he left in the refrigerator. It didn't matter that it was probably stale and molded; he had food that tasted a helluva lot better than prison food.

Seifer walked inside.

A bare table in the middle of the room caught his eyes. He immediately pushed over the other shit that was once there, other plans for when he was in deep shit and needed to kill somebody, and dug out a map, slapping it down unto the table. He eyed the map curiously, figuring the best way to enter the Garden most unnoticed. This was the most impossible. Xu wasn't the one to not have the most expensive and the most elaborate equipment out there. The moment Seifer entered there he would be detected. This was why he had another plan.

Seifer pulled out another map, this time, a map of the city. He eyed the river that ran underneath there, marking the best place to start. No matter what, he was going to be seen but he rather get inside the building before getting killed. 

And that was why Seifer had to go invisible.

The dirtiest, most possible invisible there was. God, he hated planning. Killing and getting the fuck out was the easiest way possible, plus he didn't have to plan, nor think. Yet, that would kill him and having his goal in mind, he didn't want to be killed yet. He wanted his revenge, and then he could rest in his grave.

If he lasted that long. 

___________

Short chapter, I know (I'm not good at author's notes but feel obliged to.) Next chapter will have more information background, character background, a longer chapter, blah blah, the works. It will also have some action. I have no one to thank, which is sad. I hope I can thank people in the next chapter.


End file.
